


It Happens

by justC



Category: Hotel Persona, Placebo
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justC/pseuds/justC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David freaks out about gaining a few pounds. Stefan shows him it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Disclaimer  
> The following contains: Profanity, Sex (with hints of mild dirty-talk), Possible body-image triggers.  
> This is a work of fiction. I claim no ownership of these characters and no offence is intended.

The mirror reflects a struggle so common, yet so deep. David tirelessly pulls at the waistband of his jeans. They still fit, he tells himself. If only he could get the button to move _one. more. millimetre._

"David, why don't you just wear a different pair?" Stef points out from his front row seat in the en-suite doorway. 

"Because," David whines, "These make my butt look fantastic."

Stef looks him up and down. True. The tight, medium wash, worn-in jeans have always been a favourite between them both, but with a zip that won't stay up and a button that doesn't reach, nobody will be focusing on what's  _behind_  David...

"Baby, everything makes your butt look fantastic." They look to each other with amused expressions. Despite the cheesiness of his comment, Stefan truly means it. 

David returns to the task at hand while Stef steps behind him. Suddenly, everything else is forgotten as moist lips connect to the sensitive spot at the base of David's neck and inquisitive hands tug at the trouble-making trousers.

"I'm serious," Stef murmurs against soft skin. "You've been in front of this mirror, analysing yourself to death for practically a week now. Stop. You're hot. I want you. We're staying in tonight." 

"Well since it's settled..." David trails off. 

He turns in Stefan's arms and looks down. The towel tucked around Stef's waist emphasises his erection and is already coming loose. David decides to ignore the obvious route and draw it out since they are staying in, _after all._  He loops his arms around Stef's neck and nips and growls against his throat. The stubborn trousers are snug around David's hips. Stef abandons them for now and instead pulls David's shirt over his head and off. They immediately wrap their arms around each other again, David toying with the tucked corner of the towel and Stefan walking his fingers up his lover's spine with the most delicate of touches. Their lust-infused smiles fade as their lips draw closer. Grasping hands begin to roam furiously as wanting tongues find each other. Tiny moans from both men go dancing around the room, further fueling their need to be even closer. 

They somehow stumble gracefully to the bed where Stefan gently lowers David to the soft covers without breaking the messy beautiful kiss. He feels the towel around his waist loosen, then slip down his thigh to the floor as he slides onto David's lap. He intends to return to the task of disrobing the gorgeous man before him but takes his time getting there, lightly flicking his fingertips across David's nipples and tracing the minute dips along his torso. David responds by openly kneading at the perfect little rear of his partner. Though his jeans are wide open, his boxers are stretched tight across his erection, becoming more uncomfortable with every slight brush of their cocks. 

Stef drops kiss after kiss all the way down to David's stomach, earning gasps that turn to moans upon exhale. He holds David's hands down on either side and spends a few long moments licking and gently biting his stomach. Finally, Stef peels off the impossibly tight jeans, taking David's underwear with them. 

"Roll over," Stef whispers.

David obeys, turning carefully so he doesn't hurt Stefan. 

Stef lightly taps his hip. "Up a little, spread."

David raises up a few more inches and pushes his knees farther apart. He's left arse in the air and slightly confused, until Stef licks up his thigh.

 _"Baby..."_ David moans in anticipation. 

Stef smiles at the noises he's already causing. His tongue continues to flutter closer and closer to its target, making his lover squirm happily. He lightly flicks his tongue over David's hole a few times then slowly works past the tight circle of muscle. David cries out and balls his fists in the sheets. He becomes a whimpering, writhing mess as Stefan works deeper still, each lick, every moan, every tiny thrust pushing David closer to the edge while leaving him aching for more. Even at the angle, his cock is nearly parallel to his stomach and dripping precome steadily. Stefan's moans vibrating around his sensitive entrance only further encourage his arousal. 

"Stef-  _OH._ Stef, you have to stop." David can barely enunciate correctly with gasps catching his own lungs off-guard and deep moans bubbling up from he's not even sure where. "Please," he half whimpers. "I wanna feel you."

Reluctantly, Stefan pulls away but teases with a fingertip while he digs around in the nightstand drawer for lube. David distracts him with a needful bite to a soft spot on his shoulder. Triumphant in his search, Stef returns to his former position and takes a moment to admire the body he enjoys so much belonging to the man he loves even more. 

With motionless silence having taken over the room, David feels his self-consciousness creeping back. He mistakes the pause for hesitation and almost unnoticeably [though not to Stef] starts curling up. 

"No, it's okay." Stef whispers with a loving caress up David's back. "I've changed my mind." 

Insecurity takes over. David fears the worst. 

"I want you on your back again," he quickly adds. "I wanna see you when you come. It gets me like nothing else." Stef nearly growls. 

Like a spark in vapor, the atmosphere is again set alight with their shared desire for each other. David sits up and pulls Stef into a kiss so deep they unashamedly drown in it. Stefan presses David onto the array of bedding beneath them and releases the lube in favour of feeling his partner's skin, simply to  _feel._  David finds the dropped little tube and dribbles some into his hand. He cautiously encircles Stefan's cock and begins to stroke. 

 _"Yesss,"_ Stefan breathes. 

He dips his hips down and rubs his erection against David's. Just from the skin-to-skin contact, he can feel David  _throbbing._  Stef decides he's teased enough and grabs the lube. He coats his fingers with a generous amount and carefully slides his long middle finger in. He lets David breathe for a moment before slowly pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in. The pleasure is both too much and not enough for David. He shudders as Stef gently starts moving and nips at his neck.

His hips easily rock with the slow pace. "More," David breathily groans. 

Stef drips more lube down his hand and slips his third finger in as well. David grabs at the sheets as desperate whimpers overtake him, but it's still not quite enough. He  _wants_ Stefan to make him sore tomorrow.

"Baby,  _mmm,_  I want it rough." 

Stef looks at David with a glimmer of excitement in his eye. He's been holding back... 

Much to David's joy, Stef picks up his speed gradually. He's gasping curses and arching from the bed rythmically when he feels a hot, wet tongue lick circles around his cock then a mouth even hotter close around it. He nearly screams at the incredible sensations. David dares a glimpse down, nearly coming at the sight of being balls deep and buried in his lover's throat. Stef can feel David's racing pulse on his tongue. He sucks hard, takes David as deep as he can, eager to bring this beauty right to the edge, then fuck him over it. The sweetness of the stripe of lube on David's dick and the slight saltiness of precome and sweat encourage Stef even more. With every noise from David's lips and every insanely sexy bodily response, Stef finds himself a bit closer. His lubed cock is occasionally rubbing against the sheets or his own thigh, serving only to tease him rather than provide any type of relief. Suddenly, David's moans increase and become something closer to a shout. Stef pulls off immediately but continues to lazily thrust his fingers in and out. 

"I need you inside me. Please, I'm ready. Please," David chokes out. 

"Yeah?" Stef whispers as he feels around for the little tube. "You're so hot like this." He licks across David's red drying lips. 

David wraps his hand around the back of Stef's head and pulls him into a dizzyingly passionate kiss. They lose track of whose lips are whose, but enjoy the feeling. Stefan cradles his face in David's neck while he prepares himself. 

"I love hearing the sounds you make," Stef continues to whisper. He slides one arm completely under David's hips and lifts slightly "I love this tight little arse of yours." 

Stefan shifts his knees forward so David's elevated hips are supported by his thighs. He presses the reddened tip of his cock to David's entrance, then carefully pushes in.

He stills for a moment to allow David time to adjust. "I love everything about you." Stef breathes against David's ear.

David whimpers, a shiver runs down his spine. He briefly imagines laying here forever with Stefan above him, around him,  _inside him._ Stef pulls back then gently snaps his hips forward again. David gives a small nod, and with that, they're off. 

They frantically grind against each other, breathing hard and moaning against their partners' shoulder. They revel in the sticky heat built up between them. Stef can feel the sparks building within his body, but he's torn as he wants David to come first. He wasn't kidding when he said it gets him like nothing else. So he carefully pulls his arm out from under David and takes firm hold of his hips instead. He takes a second to ground himself, sits up, and pounds into David like it's solely what he was born to do. 

 _"THERE,"_ David belts at a note few in the world can hit. "Yes, god,  _yes._ " 

He babbles encouragements between pleasured cries. Every deep thrust directly brushes his prostate, sending hot currents through his whole body. Stefan increases the intense effect he's having on his love, taking the effort to track down the escaped lube and re-coat both their cocks with more. It's a mess they won't care about until long into late morning tomorrow. Lubricant drips everywhere, finding it's way down David's sac and even onto his stomach. Unsurprisingly, the bunched up sheet and duvet under them wind up covered as well. 

They're oblivious to anything besides the orgasms building inside and each other's whimpers and screams. Stef closes his hand around David's achingly swollen cock and teasingly shifts his hand up and down. He's almost more spurred on by the way his always-gorgeous boyfriend is unravelling before him rather than the clenching heat repeatedly enveloping him or the feel of a rock-hard dick in his hand. David can't think, he can't speak, he can barely breathe. The amazing, smooth stokes hurl him as close as he can get without coming. He forces his eyes open and finds that Stef is just as gone as he is. The long, lean man fucking into him is covered in sweat that reflects the dim light, making him appear to have a glow. The knuckles of his left hand are white and probably leaving bruises on David's hip. It's the best kind of sensory overload. David can feel his entire body begin to contract. He lays his hand over Stef's as a small, more sensual alternative to grabbing at the duvet.

"Faster, I'm gonna come," David chokes out as a high whine.

Stefan picks up his speed. David's lips are slightly swollen and deep red. The flush has spread to his cheeks and even lightly across his chest. Little muscle spasms ripple down his arms and through his stomach. David throws his head back against the pillow, arcs his back from the bed.

Grinding and fucking and pounding hearts and breathy whimpers...

The tension snaps, release washes over David. Come spurts across his stomach _and_ Stefan's. Stef slows the movement of his hand and releases David's cock but continues to fuck him mercilessly. His now-overly sensitive prostate is still being happily tortured. Stef collapses on top of him, propped up by an arm, and allows the hand around David's hip to wander over the beautifully tanned, soft skin of his torso.

"You're gonna make me come. Just keep moaning for me, baby." Stef says in David's ear.

He's past the point of moans now. Pinned under his incredible boyfriend, David wouldn't move even if he could. He's nearly sobbing with over-sensitivity and pleasure. He can feel Stef's racing heart against his chest. Stefan begins to shudder and his thrusts fall out of time. He gently bites the side of David's neck and lets out a harsh moan as his hips slow down to an uneven stutter. Stef releases David's neck and in another moment, they've both caught their breath [for the most part]. 

"I love you," Stef coos in his quiet, dreamy post-coitus voice. 

David turns his head and lightly kisses Stef's forehead. "I love you, too, baby." 

They don't move until David makes a tiny noise of discomfort. Stef takes his cue and pulls out, rolls to David's side. They now discover that they were wrong about not minding the mess. Tacky lube is covering most of their lower halves, drying come is cooling to an awkward temperature, the sweat coating their bodies is no longer completely liquid and feels more like a cocoon. Stef cradles David's face and stares into his eyes.

"Back into the shower?" Stef grins goofily. 

"And then I'll pull out the other duvet." David says.

Stefan raises another chore. "I'll change the sheets while you're looking for it."

They smile at each other for a long moment. This is just a little piece of bliss, David happily accepts. Stef carefully crawls over David and helps him off the bed. They half-limp past the small pile of discarded clothes with the intention of getting to them later, but for some reason Stef is drawn to it.

While David keeps on into the bathroom, Stef inspects the too-small trousers that started all this. He knows David has been _trying_ to watch his weight recently and does appear to have lost a few pounds. Suddenly, a thought hits Stef. He checks the back pocket and finds it's been restitched. Apparently David's lost more than they both thought, as the jeans almost fit the wider-hipped Spaniard. 

"Congratulations baby, you squeezed into my jeans, not yours." Pin-waisted Stef calls. 

Being two completely different body types, trousers are the one thing the couple could never dream of sharing. 

David pops his head around the doorway. "You serious?!" Stefan simply nods. "I thought they were longer than I remembered." 

They break into laughter at the silly mistake.

After all is cleaned up, they find out that David's actual jeans don't hug his hips or 'make his butt look fantastic' anymore. They're now baggy and require a belt, which David is quite okay with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. This was primarily written in like, one day. Devine put me up to it and I hate ~~love~~ her for it.


End file.
